Safe in Your Arms
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: A collection of Zammie one-shots. Sometimes AU; Sometimes Spies. Disclaimed: Ally Carter owns all except plot. Some of the one-shots are happy. Some depressing. But all Zammie! Read on, my minions!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I know I should be updating 'Falling for Her' but I did that the other day! I kind of wanted a tiny little break. So here's my newest one-shot! Anyway, now I have a new fear: Whenever someone tells me I'm like my aunt, I'll get scared. Technically, it should be a compliment because my aunt is a bad ass hacker (No lie. She hacked my Facebook page once and threatened to post this edited picture of me with a pigs nose and an Afro O.O Needless to say, I don't want to get on her bad side) and also shoved me into my birthday cake yesterday! So let's just say I lit up a match and decided I'm the Queen of Fire!**

**On with the story! This one-shot is dedicated to the leader of the Squircle of Samantha, an ancient terrorist organization! **

**~Alex**

**Background: AU fic. Cammie has a nightmare about the murderer of her father, and her best friend decides to sneak in to comfort her :) Z/C**

**P.S. This might turn into a collection of one-shots.**

**_It seems_**

**_I'm losing something deep inside of me _**

**_And I know, you never meant to make me feel this way_**

**_This can't be happening_**

**_~Avril Lavigne (Everybody Hurts)_**

No One POV

_*dream flashback*_

_"Oh, child, , step away from your daddy unless you want to join him...in hell!" said the masked man that had a gun pointed at my dad. He laughed a cold, ruthless laugh that frightened the thirteen-year-old girl._

_"NO!" she shouted, tears streaming down her pale face. She saw the man smirk and raise the barrel of his gun a little higher, hoping that the bullet would end the life of the foolish girl and her father. Even though it wasn't her fault that her father hadn't payed his debts._

_"Cammie! Don't! Just get out of the way!" yelled the girl's father. He was worried for his daughter. If he dared shoot her, Matthew Morgan would make sure he suffered a very slow death._

_"NO! Daddy, please don't!" shrieked the girl, even more tears finding their way down her pale face._

_"Cameron Ann Morgan! Get out of the way!" ordered her father. The masked man laughed a mocking laugh. Then Matthew pushed his only daughter out of the way, as the man pulled the trigger. "I love you both," was his last breath._

_There was a splatter of blood, and Matthew Morgan's body fell lifeless to the ground._

_"NO! HOW COULD YOU!?" she shrieked. The masked man just laughed again and turned to walk away, leaving the girl to cry over her father's body._

**Cammie POV**

I woke up trembling. I had that horrible dream a lot. I was there when he died, yet I couldn't do anything about it.

I let the tears that were making their way down my cheeks fall. It wasn't any use fighting it.

I stood up, walked to my window and looked at the pale moon, knowing that my dad wasn't seeing it with me.

_Daddy, I'm so sorry_, I thought to myself. I hated myself for not having died with him.

I decided to take a walk to clear that memory, at least temporarily. I just put on my slippers- no coat, or anything - and walked downstairs, opened the screen door, and walked outside.

There was no one on the street, and all the lights were off. It _was_ three in the morning, after all.

I shivered a little, and crossed my arms together as to try and keep the cold away. It had been four years since my dad died. Right now I was seventeen. Four years without me and my dad going to the store together; without laughing together at the park; without us playing baseball when it was nice out; and trading papers on Sundays.

_Daddy, I miss_ _you_, I thought, looking up at the moon.

I decided to go to my best friend Zach's house, even though it was three in the morning.

I climbed up through the tree in his front yard, knowing he always left his window open.

When I walked into his dark room, I immediately spotted him. He was asleep on his bed, not snoring or anything (despite me teasing him about doing so), but breathing softly, his eyelids covering his bright green eyes, and his dark brown hair, messed up all over his head.

"Zach," I breathed softly. He woke up easily.

"Cammie?" he whispered groggily, squinting a little at me.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, I just..."

"Had a nightmare?" he said knowingly. No tease in his voice at all.

"Yes. I just..." I started again, but didn't get to finish, because he wrapped his arms around me, and sat me down on the bed.

"It's okay, Cammie," he said, as my head rested against his chest.

"I just still feel so guilty for..." I trailed off, not wanting him to see the tears rolling down my cheeks or hear my voice crack.

"Shhh," he said gently, and I knew he had seen my tears. His thumb brushed them away, and I felt a little better.

Then he turned me around somehow, so I was looking up into his eyes, and his hands were on my shoulders.

"Listen, Cammie," he started, "You're dad wanted you to live. Your life was much more important to him than his own. And if he gave up his life for you," - he held me a little tighter - "he wouldn't want you to be crying over him all the time."

I sighed a little. "I know. But I just wish I could go back in time..." I closed my eyes, not wanting to face reality.

I opened my eyes again. "I still wish it was me who-"

I couldn't finish because in the next instant, Zach's lips were on mine. His arms wrapped around my waist, and then we broke away.

"I...I..." I started, but I couldn't finish. Because I knew it wasn't of any use to fight with him.

Because I knew I was safe in his arms.

**A/N I feel proud of this :D I don't know why. Can you guys do me a favor and (if you have a Facebook) go on Facebook and like my page 'Ally Carter Fandom' **

**Also, again, this might turn into a collection of one-shots (And it probably will), so I would really like it if you guys reviewed (Made no sense, but whatever!)**

**~Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys! Sorry the updates are extremely random. Now that I started updating my other story, I decided I got a big burst of inspiration! Some of it is based what I think would be really weird to happen in my later life. O.O**

**~Alex**

**Background Info: Spies. Cammie is married to Zach and they have three children; Lauren, Matthew and Dani. Cammie gets invited to a 6****th**** grade class reunion; the year before she went to Gallagher. Let's just say everyone despised her.**

**Note: Tiny spoiler based of UWS**

**Note (2): Yes, Lauren and Dani's names come from the band Cimorelli. I love them.**

**Cammie POV**

"Mom, when are we getting there?" came a voice from the backseat of our car. We had been driving for two hours already, and I knew the kids were getting tired.

"In about five minutes," I told Lauren, who was the eldest of Zach and I's three kids. Despite what he had told me in our senior year about never wanting to have kids, we did. It took me four years to convince him, and finally nine months after he agreed, we had little Lauren.

Lauren was currently ten, Dani was eight, and Matt was six. We had been invited to my old friend Ashley's house for a reunion. More specifically, our sixth grade reunion.

So yeah, it was going to be a long day/night. When we reached the four story house that belonged to Ashley, surrounded by large gardens—I knew she had three kids—I nervously made sure my hair wasn't messed up, and my makeup was right.

Zach noticed and said, "Relax, Cam."

I sighed. "I'm nervous," I admitted to him. He put one of his hands on my arm, the other on the steering wheel as he told me, "It'll be alright,"

I knew he was right. He usually was.

Lauren was listening to music on her iPod that Macey gave her for her tenth birthday two weeks prior, Matt was asleep, and so was Dani, luckily. Dani was extremely hyperactive. She never stood still, even for an eight year old.

Bex and Grant were in the car behind us; they had agreed to come for my sake of nervousness, and also since Ashley had Chef Louis' brother as her chef.

So yeah, needless to say, Bex wasn't missing out on any crème brulee, even if she was tied up in the underwater hotel in Florida (Needless to say, I wasn't taking Dani there any time soon), unconscious, and left in a room with a man-eating shark that had a fancy for London girls.

When we finally pulled up at the ginormous driveway with at least 20 cars, Zach reached for my arm again, and I was surprised to see it wasn't shaking; that my pulse was steady and I wasn't sweating.

We woke up Matt and Dani, and Lauren argued with Dani over counter surveillance techniques up until the butler opened the front door, and lead us into a dining hall the size of the Grand Hall back at the Gallagher Academy.

Bex smiled at me, and Angelina and Amy, her twin girls, ran to Lauren and Dani, since the foursome was practically inseparable, and Matt and Abe, their seven year old boy, began talking about cars or something.

Grant and Bex followed the kids, Bex giving me a wink, and Grant giving me a look that said 'Good luck'. Zach's hand felt warm in mine as we walked through tables that held my former classmates, all looking at me, then looking confused when they saw the handsome man beside me.

And…well…I wasn't _totally_ fine with that, to be honest. I preferred being the chameleon, lurking unseen. Zach said that was a skill Lauren and Dani got from me. Although Dani was a miniature Zach, so I had no idea how that had happened.

"Cammie?" asked a voice. I turned around, gripping to Zach's hand tightly, to see my old best friend, Carly Ann, and her arm was looped through Michael Gonzalez's arm. Mike was the guy everyone had liked back in sixth grade. But to me it didn't matter since I had Zach. And we all know Zach is the sexiest man in existence.

I forced a smile. "Hey, Carly Ann," I said. The reason me and Carly Ann had become friends was because A) We had the same initials; I had been Cameron Ann Morgan, and she was Carly Ann Martinez. B) We had the same middle name, C) We had a lot in common.

And something told me A and B were still standing. After all, her initials were now Carly Ann Gonzalez, and mine were Cameron Ann Goode.

Jerking me back to reality, Carly looked to Zach and said, "He's your husband?"

I nodded slowly, and felt Zach's hand squeeze mine a little tighter, probably because Mike seemed to be looking me up and down; not that there was much to see (Although Zach always claimed otherwise), and I could tell Zach was staring daggers at him.

"So do you have any kids?" she asked me a bit awkwardly.

At that moment Lauren and Dani came up to Zach and I, and Dani said, "Aunt Bex said to tell you…" she trailed off, her green eyes that were identical to Zach's turning to Carly and Mike.

Lauren was beside her, just three inches taller, and her wide brown eyes looking at Carly.

"I guess that answers my question," said Carly awkwardly, and then Dani whispered what Bex had said in my ear.

After that Lauren and Dani ran off, their dark brown hair fanning out behind them, carefree.

Just like I wish I was.

After we left Carly and Mike, Zach took me to a little garden outside Ashley's house, where we could be alone.

Gently, he pushed me against the wall, and placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled at him.

Knowing I was safe in his arms.

**A/N Okay, some of you will notice that the ending line is the same as the last chapter (or well, almost) and the title, too, but that's kind of the point. I want those words to be the ending lines for each chapter. So, sorry if updates are random, because right now I'm having a bit of writer's block :P But I would definitely update faster if you reviewed ideas, or just reviewed with a **** or a ****. **

**Love ya,**

**~Alex**


End file.
